


The Meeting of Metas

by Shizukana2203



Series: Welcome to Watchtower High [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: First Fic!, Gen, It's the meeting boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: J'onn is a metahuman among metahumans. With green skin, red eyes and more powers than any other metahuman ever heard of, he's quite certain that he won't survive highschool with only a few scars. Then the League happens.





	The Meeting of Metas

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Changed Vic, Bruce and J'onn's powers (no longer have immense intellect listed as a power, has been replaced with something else), fixed some minor mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello there, reader! For some unfathomable reason, you appear to have wandered over to my little trash pile. Well, here's hoping you stick around a bit. This mainly serves as an introduction to my little AU-within-an-AU, so people can get a flavor of what this series is about. This isn't beta'd by anyone other than myself, so if you do spot a mistake just let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Formatting:  
> Standard formatting, except for when J'onn reads people's minds:
> 
>  
> 
> _"This is Question's thoughts."_  
>   
> 
> _"This is Batman's thoughts."_  
>   
> 
> _"This is Superman's thoughts."_  
>   
> 
> _"This is Wonder Woman's thoughts."_  
>   
> 
> _"This is Green Lantern's thoughts."_  
>   
> 
> _"This is Flash's thoughts."_  
>   
> 
> _"This is Martian Manhunter's thoughts."_  
>   
> 
> _"This is literally anyone else's thoughts."_

"Get out the way, _freak_."

J'onn quietly grunted as he was shoved against the wall of lockers. He didn't say a word, mutely accepting the abuse like he had done every day since starting at Watchtower High. The school had been the only one to accept him, with the student body being made up of metahumans like himself - well, sort of. They were all metas, but most of them looked human. J'onn, with his green skin, red eyes, long limbs and bald head, was the least human out of any of them. And that included two students with wings and two with no face.

Resisting the urge to rub his now-throbbing arm, J'onn carried on down the hallway to his own locker. As usual, it was covered in graffiti insults. With a mental sigh, the green-skinned teen opened it and pulled out a bottle of spray cleaner and some paper towels, getting to work on scrubbing the metal clean once again. The bell rang and he quickly stowed the cleaning supplies, pulling out his books and closing the locker before hurrying to his first class. His homeroom was one of the bigger classrooms, but this only meant that the corners were quieter. J'onn sat and pulled out his timetable, memorising his schedule before starting his math homework.

"Hey, freak."  
A shadow loomed over his desk and the green-skinned teen looked up, tensing slightly. Three metas crowded around him, cutting off all hope of escape. J'onn blinked, adopting what he hoped to be a respectful tone.  
"Simon Dorrance. Basil Karlo. Barbara Minerva. How can I help you?"  
The only girl, Barbara, smirked at him.  
"Not can, will. You will help us."  
The smaller boy, Karlo, exchanged a glance with Barbara, also smirking.  
"Teachers like you. They won't search you. So, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna take this bag of weed and smuggle it into your English class. You're then going to hand it off to Dorrance here. And you aren't going to breathe a word of this to anyone, or you'll find yourself black and blue tomorrow morning. Got it?"  
J'onn swallowed, apprehensive.  
"And if I say no?"  
Dorrance spoke up for the first time, his voice hard.  
"You won't."  
Dorrance cracked his knuckles as Barbara examined her claws, filing them to a vicious point. J'onn flinched, his back aching with phantom pain from the last time she put those claws to use. Before anything else could be said, the teacher stood up and called everyone to their seats.

\---

Homeroom soon ended and J'onn was able to take his mind off of his situation during science. However, as he was walking to his second period lession, the PA crackled to life.  
"Students Barbara Minerva, Simon Dorrance, Basil Karlo and J'onn J'onzz, come to the Principal's Office immediately. Students Barbara Minerva, Dorrance, Basil Karlo and J'onn J'onzz, to the Principal's Office."  
Biting his lip, J'onn quickly turned left, exiting the hallway and cutting across the main hall before heading up the stairwell to the top floor. The other three were already there, glaring at him. Surprisingly, another student was also waiting outside the office, facing away from them. J'onn vaguely recognised him from homeroom, having seen him hanging around the back during class a few times. After a few long minutes, the office door opened and the principal stepped out.

Principal Amanda Waller was not a person to take lightly. Despite being several inches shorter than the green-skinned teen, she scared him more than any of his peers ever could.  
"Mr Dorrance, Ms Minerva, Mr Karlo, Mr J'onzz. In my office, now. Mr Sage, you can wait out here until I come and get you."  
J'onn followed the woman into the dimly lit room. In the centre was a desk with a few stacks of paperwork on it. The right wall had a large window on it, covered by closed blinds. The far wall was covered by wall-to-wall bookshelves, with a projector on the ceiling pointed at the left wall. Waller sat at her desk, the teens forming a line in front of it.

"Now then. I've called you all in here because a student has accused you all of smuggling drugs. Or, more accurately, accused you three," she gestured to the other teens, "of bullying Mr J'onzz into smuggling drugs for you. What do you have to say about this?"  
Barbara immediately stepped forward.  
"Principal Waller, it's the other way around! J'onzz makes us smuggle drugs, threatening us if we don't do it! He's scared us into not telling anyone, or else he'll beat us up! He--"  
A single look from the woman in front of them shut the teen up.  
"I suspected as much."

Pressing a button on her desk, Waller spoke into a small microphone.  
"You can come in now."  
The door opened again, admitting the other teen who had been waiting outside. The boy in question had messy black hair and pale skin. However, J'onn was most drawn to his face - or rather, his lack of one, aside for the shape of a nose and cheekbones. Waller spoke up again.  
"Mr Sage, show these four what you showed me earlier."  
The teen nodded, pulling out his phone and loading up a video. The four teens watched as he showed them the phone, various scenes of bullying and assault playing out on the small screen. J'onn tensed, feeling the mounting anger coming from the three teens beside him. Sage turned the phone off, stepping back away from the four in front of the desk.  
"As you can see, I recorded many instances of you three assaulting J'onn J'onzz. When I amassed enough evidence, I took it to Principal Waller, leading to this moment here."  
Waller cleared her throat, bringing the attention of the teens back to her.  
"To make a long speech short, you three are expelled and are going to prison for smuggling drugs. There are several police officers waiting outside to escort you to the station. Do us all a favour and don't resist or I'll have the officers use the power dampening cuffs on you. Officers," she pointed to the three juvenile delinquents, "it's these three. Take them away."

J'onn watched in equal parts amazement and fear as the teens were lead out of the office. He felt a thought be directed at him and read it, going cold all over.  
_"We'll get you back for this, freak. Don't think we won't."_  
J'onn turned back around as Waller cleared her throat.  
"As for you, Mr J'onzz, you are exempt from classes for the rest of the day. Mr Sage will take you to your alternative activities. You're both dismissed."  
J'onn mutely nodded, following the faceless teen out of the office. J'onn blinked in surprise as Sage moved straight past the stairs and over to a nondescript section of wall, walking through it like it wasn't even there. Slowly, the green-skinned teen reached out, pulling his hand back as his long fingers passed through. He jumped as Sage's featureless face poked back out at him.

"It's a hologram. If you look down, you can see the emitters just below your feet. It won't hurt you to walk through it."

Cautiously, J'onn stepped through, tensing as he realised he was stood directly in front of Sage. The faceless teen studied him for a moment, then began moving again, calling back at the green-skinned teenager over his shoulder.  
"From now on, you can call me Vic or The Question, I don't especially care which. The others are waiting through here."  
Quickly, J'onn hurried after Vic, stepping through a doorway and freezing, eyes wide. The room he had stepped into looked like a conference room, with a septagonal table in the middle. Seven seats were arranged around it so there was one on each side. Five of those seats were filled, with Vic taking a sixth.

The first seat was taken by a tall boy with black hair and tanned skin. He was taller than any of the others seated, but still smaller than J'onn himself. Across from him sat a pale-skinned boy, also with black hair, who was only slightly smaller than the first boy. The next two seats were filled by a raven haired girl with an air of dignity and a red-head boy who was slouching and grinning. The final seat had another boy, this time with brown hair and slightly tanned skin. The first boy stood, moving over to greet J'onn.  
"Ah, you must be the new member Vic kept mentioning. I'm Clark Kent, alias Superman. The one glowering at us right now is Bruce Wayne, alias Batman; the girl is Diana Themyscera, alias Wonder Woman; the red-head is Wally West, alias Flash; the brown haired one is Hal Jordan, alias Green Lantern; and you've already met Vic, alias Question. Together, we make a group called The League. And you are?"  
J'onn blinked, slightly overwhelmed.  
"Um, J'onn. J'onn J'onzz."  
Clark stuck his hand out to J'onn, who looked at it for a moment before tentatively taking it. Clark's grip was firm but not tight, his hand cool and strong. He led the green-skinned teen to the table, taking him to the remaining seat next to Vic who was mumbling under his breath about aglets. Diana tapped the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"How about we tell J'onn our powers, then he can tell us his and we can work out an alias for him? I'll go first. I can fly, I have enhanced reflexes, indestructable wrists, I can tell if someone is lying, and I have super strength."  
Hal went next, leaning back in his chair.  
"Green hard light constructs, flight, enhanced reflexes, enhanced strength and enhanced mental defenses."  
Wally grinned harder, his teeth shockingly bright.  
"I got enhanced metabolism, super speed, enhanced regeneration, enhanced reflexes and enhanced vision. I can literally see in milliseconds when I'm running, it's so cool."  
Clark smiled at Wally.  
"You've said. Anyway, I have flight, super strength, heat vision, freezing breath and enhanced durability. Vic?"  
"Enhanced perceptions, the ability to see connections between things as glowing lines, enhanced durability, enhanced mental defenses and the ability to read people's 'tells'."  
Bruce Wayne was silent for a few moments, then spoke.  
"Enhanced durability, enhanced reflexes, enhanced stamina, high environmental tolerances, technomancy - the ability to manipulate technology."

Everyone looked expectantly at J'onn. Taking a deep breath, the green-skinned teen closed his eyes and bowed his head, speaking quickly and quietly.  
"Super strength, telepathy, telekinesis, shapeshifting, several types of vision - heat, infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray and night - enhanced senses, enhanced speed, extreme regeneration, intangibility, enhanced durability, enhanced stamina and enhanced perceptions."  
For a moment, there was silence. J'onn tensed even more, expecting the usual hatred. Then, a slow whistle rang out through the room hefore Hal spoke.  
"That is a lot of powers."

There was a blast of wind and suddenly Wally was stood bouncing up and down next to the green-skinned teen, startling him.  
"Oh my gosh you can read minds oh that's so cool heycanyoureadminewhatamIthinkingrightnow--"  
Clark, seeing how uncomfortable J'onn was getting, stepped in, clapping a hand over the red-headed teen's mouth.  
"Wally, slow down and give the guy some breathing space."  
Wally looked instantly contrite, shuffling his feet and fumbling with his fingers. A muffled apology came out from under Clark's fingers and J'onn shrugged slightly, wordlessly accepting it.

The pair sat back down as Diana studied him, speaking up with a curious tone.  
"You act like having so many powers is a bad thing."  
J'onn stiffened slightly.  
"...many people didn't like the fact that I had more powers than any known meta-human."  
Vic tilted his head to the left, sticking his chin out and causing Diana to narrow her eyes angrily.  
"That was how I found him. The connections between him and the other students were red, some blood red. I started tailing him to see what was going on. It wasn't good, to say the least."

J'onn could feel the anger eminating from the other six sat around the table. Diana and Wally were burning bright with rage whereas Hal and Clark were stewing and silently fuming. To his surprise, he felt Bruce send him a thought.  
_"Don't worry. Vic and I will make sure that the others don't start pressing you for answers. Besides, we've already figured out who they are, and they're being punished accordingly."_

J'onn blinked, looking at Bruce in surprise and no small amount of thanks. A tiny nod was all he got in response from the pale teen before Hal interrupted.  
"Shouldn't we tell J'onzz what we do before we go telling him all about us? He may not want to stay, and I don't particularly want any info leaks."  
Clark blinked then sheepishly smiled.  
"That's probably a good idea."  
Wally stuck his hand up, vibrating in his seat.  
"Ooh! Can I do it this time?!"  
Bruce didn't even look at him.  
"No. You'll confuse him more than he already is. I'll do it."

Standing up, Bruce walked to the end of the table, looking down it at J'onn.  
"The League is an elite group of metahumans created to protect and serve the world. We aren't affiliated with any specific country, meaning we can go worldwide to assist and help. You've been picked because you have the right mindset and a strong will. Your powers are just a bonus."  
_"At least, that's what Waller has _told_ us."_

J'onn mentally frowned at the thought sent to him by Vic, but continued listening to Bruce.  
"Should you choose to accept your place in the League, you will be given training to hone your skills and abilities to the best they can be. You will be expected to maintain a professional standard at all times. If this is impossible for you, you will be dismissed from the League."  
_"And life."_

"Do you understand?"  
J'onn nodded, a resolute look in his eyes. Clark smiled across the table from him.  
"Well then, welcome to the League."


End file.
